Vampire Soul
by VegetasAngel1
Summary: What Happens when Bulma's past comes back to haunt her? plz r/r!!
1. First Meeting

Vampire Soul 

****

*Dreams*

'thoughts'

It was a dark stormy night and everything was quiet. All the streets were abondoned besides two figures that strolled through the town protecting it. "Man Bulma I haven't seen a vamp yet,'' complained Chi Chi. Bulma turned towards her friend and sighed. "You're right Chi, I wonder what they have up their sleeves." The two woman walked further down the street when they heard a noise. "What was that?'' ChiChi asked. Bulma gathered a ki ball in her hand ignoring her friends question and stalked towards the noise. Following her friends actions ChiChi walked towards the alley as well. When the looked in the alley they could see two figures in a corner. "HEY!!'' Bulma yelled. The biggest figure turned around revealing two white fangs. Bulma gasped and looked towards the other figure. She could make out the limp form of a beautiful red haired girl with blood dripping from her neck. "You fiend!!'' She cried and lunged toward the dark figure. Before she could kill him he jumped onto the building and raced off into the night. Bulma was about to follow him when she heard her friends cries. "Bulma, come here!!'' ChiChi yelled. Bulma growled and raced over to her friend. She leant down next to ChiChi and checked the girls pulse. It was faintly there and then it disappeared and the girl was dead.

After depositing the dead girl at the hospital Bulma and ChiChi walked silently towards their homes. "Chi, I think it would be best if you stayed with me,'' Bulma suggested. ChiChi thought about it and then smiled. "Sure, Bulma,but I'll just need some help getting my things,'' she said wrapping an arm around her friends shoulders. Both girls stopped at ChiChi's apartment and grabbed her clothes and headed towards Capsule Corp. When they arrived the first thing the did was go to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. "Chi,do you think you could cook something cause I'm really tired,'' Bulma asked. Chi sighed not in the mood to argue with her friend. "Alright, what do you want,'' Chi asked searching through the cabinets. Bulma stood and walked to the refrigerator and peered inside. "How about some breaded chicken,mash potatoes,and salad," she suggested. Chi smirked. "Fine,'' she said grabbing lettuce,tomatoes,and cucumbers. "Get to cutting,'' she added. Bulma only humphed and got to chopping. 

After their food had been eaten Bulma and ChiChi headed upstairs to the guest rooms. "Well I'll see you in the morning Chi,'' Bulma said before departing in her room. She walked through her room and into her closet and grabbed some clothes and her flower house shoes, and headed for the shower. Once inside she let the cold water run down her body taking away all her bad problems. Once donw she climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

*Dream*

Bulma walked silently down the corridor of some mansion and looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought

"You are in my castle,little one," the voice said. Bulma gasped and looked around, but she could not find the culprit. "Show yourself,'' she said. She turned around and listened. Footsteps. Someone was walking right toward her. If not for her sayian pride ,Bulma would have ran and hid behind a statue. When she could make out a shadow in the darkness she gasped. "You're that Vampire that killed that young girl today,'' she said taking a step backwards. The Vampire smirked and advanced on her. "Yes onna, I am the one and same,'' he said still advancing on her. Bulma tried to form a ki ball in her hand but it was no use her energy had been drained. She tried to move her tail in irritation but felt something clamped on it. When she turned around she saw some kind of energy ring wrapped around her tail. "You bas--,'' she began, but trailed off when she turned around.

Cliffhanger!! Well sorry about that new chapter will be up in a couple of days. Plz review. 


	2. Preparing

Here is chapter two.

Last time

"You bas—,'' she began,but trailed off when she turned around.

Vampire Soul

When Bulma turned around she noticed she was no longer in the hall, instead she was in a room with white lace curtains. "Where the hell am I,'' she asked herself aloud. When she walked further inside she could make out two figures lying in a queen sized bed. "Excuse me,'' she said gaining the lovers attention. When the covers were pulled from their head she gasped and covered her mouth. There she was laying in bed with the same vampire that she was with in the hall. 'Bulma' laughed and smirked and as she did Bulma could make out two very sharp fangs in her mouth. "NOO!!'' Bulma yelled shaking her head. 'Bulma' turned back to the vampire and pouted. "Vegeta, I think she's afraid of me,'' the fake Bulma said still smirking. Vegeta chuckled. "Come join us ,Bulma,'' he exclaimed lunging toward her. Bulma screamed as he sank his fangs into her neck and blood trickled down her neck.

*End of Dream*

Bulma shot up panting and franticaly rubbing her neck. She sighed there was no sign of any bite marks. 'That dream felt so real. I could almost feel his fangs sinking into my neck,' she thought. She flopped her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Well at least now I know the name of the vampire we're dealing with,'' she said drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile

Vegeta stood outside of Bulma's window gazing at her sleeping form. He smirked for he knew that she was a vampire hunter and that she would hunt him down and made sure he was killed. "I'm sorry my sweet, but I will have you before you could even plunge that ki blast into my heart,'' he said leaping into the sky.

When he arrived back into his castle he was welcomed by his number one guard and 'friend' Kakarott. "Sire, where have you been, you had the entire kingdom worried about you,'' Kakarott exclaimed. Vegeta waved his hand dismissing the subject. "Kakorott, I was just wondering do you still have feelings for that ravened haired vampire hunter, that hangs around the blue haired one?'' Vegeta asked. Kakarott tilted his had to the side and frowned. "Yes sire I do, but what does she have to do with anything?'' he asked. Vegeta smirked. "Prepare yourself my friend for she and the blue haired one are paying us a visit in a short time, possibly while we feast tonight,'' he said eyeing his friend. "I have made plans to make the blue haired one,one of us so you may have the raven one if you wish,'' he added. Kakorott smirked similar to his kings and bowed ,before leaving the throne room all together. "Soon little one , you will be mine,'' he said laughing evilly.

Back in West City

Bulma and ChiChi were busily training for their fight with the king of Vampires tonight. "Bulma, are you sure the name of the king was Vegeta,'' ChiChi asked. Bulma sighed, "Yes Chi, for the thousandth time yes. I'm telling you he invaded my dreams afterwards telling me he would be waiting for me. I have a feeling we might not win this battle, but I'm not going to stop training because of my hunches,'' she said continuing her push ups. ChiChi stopped for a second to think before continuing her punches. 'I have a feeling that Bulma's right. This might be our last battle to ever fight…alive,' she thought.

Sorry. I know these first two chapters are short,but I promise the others will be way longer. Review!!!!


	3. Memories:The Sword and Dagger

Like I promised this one is going to be really long.

Bulma sighed. It was only a couple of more ours before they had to leave to fight against the vampires. She wasn't scared for herself though, she was scared for her friend. 'What if they decide to make me one of them,but not Chi?' she thought. That was much too groosome for her to think about so she trained some more. 

She was on her 4,000 push-up when ChiChi walked in. Bulma got up and stared at her friend curious as to what she was going to say. "Bulma, since this is probably going to be the last time we probably ever see each other I've decided to tell you about your mother,'' she confessed. Bulma's eyes widened at the mention of her mother. She had never talked about her mother ever since her mother was killed by vampires on a mission. "What does this have to do with my mother?'' Bulma asked. ChiChi smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. That was then that Bulma noticed she had something behind her back. "Bulma, I think you would want to sit down,''Chi said. Bulma nodded and sat in a chair close to a window. 'Well here goes nothing,'Chi thought.

"Remember when we were little and used to train with your mother right.'' Bulma nodded her head. "Well it was that same day that you broke your ankle, so your mother decided that is was best for to tell me about the brief family and vampires."

Flashback…

ChiChi sat with Mrs.Briefs and listened to her tale about vampires and the briefs bloodline. "Well,Chi to start I will tell you about the vampires. It started about 1,000 years ago. Angelina 2 was out on a walk when she came across a man lying in a pile of dirt. When she walked over to the man she checked his pulse and when she found nothing she thought he was dead. When she was about to leave the man jumped up and was about to bite her neck, but he stopped. She was scared of him because he was the undead. The reason why we hunt vampires is because we fear them,but she didn't. Soon they had children and the vampire was killed,but Angelina got away. The vampire we found information on is called Vegeta no Ouji who is a sayian like us. He has been stalking Bulma for the longest waiting for her to become one of them. That is why I'm giving you this sword and dagger. When you think the time is right give her the sword and you take the dagger. For when Bulma reaches adult hood he won't hesitate to take her,'' she said. Chi nodded and took the weapons.

End of Flashback

Bulma blinked back her tears. "So that's why he has been after me after the incident in the alley, he found out that I was in this city and it would be easier for him to track me,'' Bulma said no longer holding back her tears. ChiChi nodded bringing the dagger from behind her back. "Here, your mother still wants you to have it,'' she said smiling at her friend. Bulma smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks Chi,'' she said. When Bulma looked up the sun was setting. "Well Chi lets kick some vampire ass,'' Bulma said smirking. ChiChi smirked as well.

The two Vampire huntress walked down the deserted streets preparing for battle. Bulma had her new sword tucked tightly on her belt and ChiChi had the dagger in the back of her pants. Both girls wore black jean spandex with a gold belt around the waist and a white and gold breast plate. When they arrived at the site they could see nothing,but vampires as far as the eye could see. Bulma smirked. 'Luckily we called for back up,' she thought. She walked in front ChiChi and placed too fingers in her mouth and whisled. Out of no where thousands of Vampire Hunters and Huntress appeared. They reached just as far as the vampires if not farther. Bulma stepped forward. "Show your leader,or is he too much of a coward to face me,'' she said. 'Well here goes nothing. Got to focus on battle. Got to focus on battle,' she chanted over and over to herself. She was about to speak again when a dark figure stepped forward. Bulma had to keep her self from drooling at how sexy this vampire was. He had dark onyx eyes,eyebrows,and hair that avoided all gravity and he had the shape of Hercules. The one thing that had her attracked to him besides his looks was his eyes and a smirk on his very handsome lips. "Like what you see,onna?'' he asked. Bulma blushed. 'Shit, he noticed I was looking at him.

She was about to protest when another dark figure stepped from the shadows and stood beside the king. Bulma blinked when she heard panting coming from behind her. She turned around and noticed a lot of the huntresses found these men attractive just like her. Even her best friend ChiChi. She shook her head and turned back around. Unshething her sword she was prepared for battle. Bulma breathed very deeply before she screamed "ATTACK!!!!!!!!'' and every single Hunter,Huntress, and Vampire began battle. Many of the hunters tried to take on Vegeta, but each failed. Bulma watched in horror as her old crush Jesper was slaughtered by the king. This made Bulma more furious and she began to kill vampires with only one swing of her sword. She was about to run on when she heard a scream. She was about to ignore it when she heard her name. "BULMA HELP ME!!!'' the voice screamed. Bulma reconized it to be ChiChi's little sister MaryGrace. Bulma raced toward her just in time to see the vampire about to bite MaryGrace. "HAAAAAA!!!!!" Bulma screamed before slicing his head off. MaryGrace ran and embraced her before heading back to battle. Bulma didn't notice someone come behind her and grab her by the neck. 

Bulma coughed and chocked before ramming the handle of the sword into their stomach and cutting their head of with the blade. 

She could see her friend ChiChi hesitating to kill the guard they had seen earlier. She was about to go back into battle when someone turned her around. Her eyes widened when she came face to face with Vegeta. "Well fancy meeting you here onna. Where's your mother?'' he asked still smirking. Bulma growled and lunged at him with her sword,but he ducked. "Is that the best you can do, onna?'' he asked. This only pissed off Bulma more. She swung her sword down only for him to catch it and break it. Bulma gasped and dropped back to her feet. He kicked for her stomach, but she back flipped out of the way and shot a ki blast his way. Vegeta smirked and knocked it away. "You are so pathetic,woman,'' he said dryly. Bulma glared at him and pulled her hands back preparing for her next attack. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!!!'' she screamed a large ki blast flowing from her hand. Vegeta braced himself for the blast and held it as it came flying his way. With one swift movement he kicked it into outer space. Bulma watched as it flew into outer space not paying to Vegeta until he was behind her. He kicked her in her back sending flying towards a wall, but before she could hit it he kicked her to the ground she landed on the ground making a crater. "BULMA!!" ChiChi screamed not paying attention to Kakarott as he kicked her. She landed right over by Bulma. 

Bulma opened her eyes when she felt someone touching her arm. She looked towards a battered and bruised ChiChi. "Come on Bulma, we're holding back let's combine our powers,'' she suggested. Bulma nodded. The two slowly stood Chi facing Kakorott and Bulma facing Vegeta. The locked hands and closed their eyes powering up. With one quick move the girls surged all their power out stopping everyone from battling to watch. Soon the power was up so high they could barely control it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Both girls screamed opening their eyes power surging around them. No longer were they the same Bulma and ChiChi their eyes were turquoise and their hair was golden. Kakorott and Vegeta stared in awe for a moment before they smirked and became the legendary super sayian as well except the were at SSJ3. Their eyes were dark blues and their hair was golden, but went down to their legs. Bulma and Chichi growled before charging at Vegeta and Kakorott. 

Vegeta chuckled as Bulma threw hard punch after punch at him and he blocked everyone. Then he made a mistake of closing his eyes to laugh and Bulma laid a hard punch into his face sending him crashing into the next building. When he opened his eyes he could see Bulma heading toward him full speed. He growled disappearing before she could reach him. He reappeared above her striking her head first into the concrete. Bulma landed with a sicknening crunch, but she recovered a little to see Vegeta heading straight for her. Before she could react he began laying punches into her stomach. Bulma laid motion less on the ground with Vegeta above her. She growled at him before she passed out into darkness.

ChiChi watched in horror as her bestfriend passed out from the pain. She turned back to Kakarott and began battling again,but just like her friend Chi landed a couple of punches before she was knocked unconsious as well.

WoW!!! That was hard I hope you people appreciate what I do for you. Plz review!!!


	4. Returning to Battle

Bulma groaned before opening her eyes and staring at her surrondings. She was no longer on the battle field from what she could tell and all her wounds were healed. 'What happened,' she asked herself. She tried to get out of bed,but all ending in vain. She looked around awhile before she noticed ChiChi laying right beside her. "Chi!'' Bulma exclaimed. ChiChi squrimed a bit before opening her eyes as well. She looked at her friend then at her surrondings. "Where are we,B?'' she asked. Bulma shrugged before trying to get out of bed again. When she was finally standing she looked back at her friend and smirked. "Lets get back to the battle field,'' she exclaimed. ChiChi nodded before heading out with her bestfriend. 

When they reached the battle field there was only a couple of Vampire Hunter's fighting against the vampires. Bulma nodded to ChiChi before they both powered up to super sayian and headed into the battle. 

Bulma took one half of the vampires and begin battling with all her might. Taking her anger out on them for all the things Vegeta had done to her during their battle. When almost all the vampires were destroyed,she went to run and help Chi,but only ran face first into what felt like a brick wall. 'Where did this wall come from?' she asked herself as she gazed up at the so called wall only to find Vegeta staring down at her smirking. "I see you haven't given up yet,woman. I thought you would've been smarter than try to face the prince of the all mighty sayians,'' he said. Bulma growled standing back up, but then smirked catching Vegeta off guard. "Well, my eyes must be decieving me because all that I see standing before me is a self righteous,conceded,arrogant,stupid,jackass,son of bitch, who _Think's_ he's the prince of the all mighty sayians,'' she said still smirking. 

Before Bulma could blink Vegeta had struck her across the face sending her to the ground. Bulma was shocked. Sure they had fought for the fun of it,but now she knew she had really pushed his buttons. She turned around and looked at him with pure shock and betrayal on her face. Vegeta sighed. "Bulma I'm--," he began,but didn't finish as Bulma kicked him right in the shine. He gasped grabbing it shock and betrayal now covered his face. Bulma tried to hold back her tears, but she lost the battle and they flowed freely. "Well looky here, now whose the bitch that can get slapped around,'' she said sarcasm dripping off of every word. She turned her back and begins to walk away, when she heard someone running towards her. She turned around just in time to see one tear run down Vegeta's cheek from pain,before he slammed his fist into her jaw. Bulma's eyes widened as she was struck and she could her the bones in her cheek breaking. She hit the ground rolling over a few times before she finally stopped.

Bulma looked up at him and turned her head away. The look he was giving her was enough to make an ocean freeze over. It wasn't the same cold stare, it was mixed with so many emotions that she couldn't bare to look at him. "No one, and I mean no one has the right to do that to the Sayian No Ouji and gets away with it,'' he said his voice colder than ever which sent chills up Bulma's back.

To be continued

How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed. Plz review.

(I know this was short,but work with me ok.)


	5. The First of Ritual

Bulma turned back over to Vegeta and frowned. "I never would have kicked you if you hadn't insulted me,'' she confessed. Vegeta snarled at the memory of her kicking him in his privacy. "Well woman if you weren't such a weakling I never would have slapped you,'' he said his smirk returning as her eyes turned a dark turquoise. Bulma stood up and turned her back to him. "Yeah I guess I am a weakling, I mean I couldn't even protect my own mother from her death. Maybe I am a weakling, but I am not a coward as you are,'' she said. Vegeta grunted. " I thought you were a coward by the way you act. I mean if my mother was in trouble I would have helped her,but you were too weak. You are a failure and I don't know why I even bothered trying to take you as my queen,'' he lied. He watched with a smirk as Bulma trembled before falling to her knees from a broken heart. She then began to sob and this made Vegeta feel kind of bad, KINDA bad.

Bulma shook her head and cried letting all her pain and sorrow fall to the pavement below. 'Why do I feel so bad because he said that. It's not like I love him or anything…or do I?' she asked herself. She stood and turned towards him. She walked past him and was about to leave when he grabbed her by the arm and jecked her back. Bulma's eyes widen and her mouth fell slightly open by his actions. She was about to protest and insult him,but she became quiet as he placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widen for a moment before she closed them and gave into the kiss. Vegeta smirked in the kiss and made it more passionate. Bulma moaned lightly as intensified the kiss. "I want you,'' he said against her. Bulma gave into temptation and nodded her head. When she opened her eyes they were in the same bedroom that was in her dreams. Except this time it was red curtains instead of white. Other than that everything was the same. "Why are we here?'' she asked. Vegeta smirked. "To perform the ritual for us to become mates for all eternity,'' he said grabbing one of her arms and placing his other hand on her waist leading her towards the bed. Bulma blushed. 'I can't believe I'm about to loose my virginity to a vampire,' she thought to herself.

Vegeta gently laid her on the bed and started trailing kisses down her neck. Bulma closed her eyes and received the pleasure that he was presuing on her. As he started moving lower Bulma arched her back giving him more access to her body. She lightly moaned as he made his way down to her flat stomach where he placed gentle butterfly kisses before moving furthur. When he came to his destination, he pulled off her underwear and began to taste her insides. Bulma arched her back and grabbed onto the covers as she came to her climax. When it was very close,Vegeta moved away and made his way up to Bulma's face kissing her lightly. 

Bulma began helping Vegeta undress himself and laid back preparing her self for him. "Tell me if you want to stop,woman,'' he said placing himself above her entrance. Bulma nodded. Vegeta was about to enter her when she stopped him. "Wait. Is it true that when you loose your virginity it hurts?'' she asked. Vegeta nodded becoming impatient. "Can you do me one favor. When you get ready to take my virginity can you cover my mouth someway if I look like I'm about to scream?'' she asked. Vegeta sighed and nodded. Bulma nodded for him to continue. With one quick thrust Vegeta broke Bulma's barrier. He looked down to see tears running down her face. "AH-,'' she began,but was cut off by Vegeta's lips as he had promised. When he thought she was ready Vegeta slowly moved inside her. Soon Bulma could feel no more pain but pleasure. Vegeta began to quicken his pace sending pleasure throughout Bulma's body. When she hit her climax, Bulma arched her back and screamed. 

Someway Vegeta found the covers and placed them over him and Bulma. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you,Vegeta,'' she said. Vegeta grunted his response and they both fell asleep.

This was my first lemon so tell me if it was good. Next chapter will be out and so will me next story who will win his love. Tomorrow.


End file.
